


Bruh.

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Clouis being clouis.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bruh.

"I freaking knew I shouldn't've sent you shopping by yourself. Why did you buy all this?"

Clementine is currently staring at a crap ton of shopping bags that reside at her husband's feet. She really should have went with him to the mall and such.

"I got all our friends presents!" Louis grins his fucking adorable grin. 

Clean sighed "But why so much?"

"So everyone gets at least three awesome presents. Look, I got AJ," he pulls out a bunch of stuff from one bag. "A nintendo switch, with three games to play. A drone to fly high in the sky, and this dope Nerf gun that shoots up to 350 feet, and comes with an ammo belt."

"Why, why would he need that?"

"To have fun of course! He's gonna love these."

"He's going to somehow get Mitch to attach that Nerf gun to the drone, to where he can shoot it with the controller, and terrorize the other kids."

"Yep! Childhood fun!" 

"Oh my god."

"Look at what I got Marlon though." He pulls out stuff from another bag

"I don't think I want to know."

"I got him an electric ukulele, volumizing shampoo as a gag gift because I'm me, and a five-hundred dollar gift card to that restaurant he likes. He's gonna love this."

"Does Marlon even know how to play the ukulele?"

"Probably."

"Oh my god."

Louis takes out another bag. "You're going to definitely love what I got Violet."

"I have high doubts about that, as I'm having a heart attack from what you gave AJ."

"I got her tickets to that planetarium, you know how she raves about space all the time, seems fitting. Also got her this dope gaming laptop, so she can beat me in games like she usually does, but at awesome graphics. And this weird duck giraffe hybrid stuffed animal. It's like four feet."

Clem had her face in her hands at this point. God why did she think sending this man to shop by himself was a good idea? Of fucking course he'd go overboard. The fuck did she expect?

"But don't worry, I got us some stuff too."

"Of course you did."

"I got us a vr set up, and a new TV, but that's in the car, and some other stuff, but that's for Christmas."

"We already have a vr set."

"Can't go wrong with two."

"I'm never letting you shop by yourself ever again."

God if Clem is this exasperated over these presents, wait until she sees what else looks bought. Oh, boy, can't wait for that. Wonder what she will do when she finds out the TVs Louis bought. Or the car. Or the ATV.


End file.
